Lo que salvo a la ciudad
by Candy Eater Sweet Zombie
Summary: Todo estará bien *suspiraron de alivio* Con una simple condición... *señaló a KF y Robin* que ustedes dos... se besen... Que nosotros que! KF/R One-Shot


**Título: Lo que salvó a la ciudad**

**Resumen: Todo estará bien *suspiraron de alivio* Con una simple condición... *señaló a KF y Robin* que ustedes dos... se besen... Que nosotros que?!**

**Escritora: Karin**

**N/A: Inspirada en otra historia :3**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, todos los miembros de la Young Justice estaban alegres de tener un día libre... aunque no por mucho. La alarma sonó y Tornado X pronto entró a la sala donde estaban los demás

-Una joven misteriosa ha aparecido en Ciudad Gótica, y necesitamos que se hagan cargo, debido a que la Justice League esta muy ocupada lidiando con otros problemas-

Los chicos suspiraron frustrados de que su anhelado día de descanso sea arruinado por una villana misteriosa. Fueron a directamente a donde serían teletransportados a Ciudad Gótica.

Al llegar a Ciudad Gótica vieron como una chica de 16 años de cabello blanco hecho de nieve, y piel blanca como la nieve igual, congelaba a toda la ciudad y lanzaba bolas de nieve explosivas creando un lío en toda la ciudad. Los jóvenes héroes fueron de inmediato a atacarla pero esta era muy hábil. La chica les lanzaba olas de nieve y una que otras estacas de hielo. Cuando Superboy la iba atacar ella lo detuvo y le negó con la cabeza y el dedo señalando el cielo

Los chicos miraron al cielo y vieron una gran masa de nieve negra encima de ellos y de la ciudad

-Nieve negra?- se preguntó Artemis al ver la nieve encima de ellos

-Por algo me llamo Dark Snow- rió

Superboy frustrado volvió con los otros chicos

-Tóquenme o háganme daño y esto caerá sobre la ciudad- sonrió con sorna al ver a los héroes frustrados -Y debo decir que esta nieve es tóxica, si alguien que no sea yo la toca, morirá- soltó una carcajada

Los jóvenes héroes pensaban en como derrotarla, entonces a Robin se le vino la idea de atacarla desde algún punto ciego, y que en lo que ella era distraída M'gann pudiera de alguna manera mover de lugar la nieve

Robin iba a atacar a Dark Snow cuando esta lo detuvo y dejo caer un poco la gran masa de nieve negra, entonces Robin se detuvo y se quedó quieto

-Hagan otro movimiento y esto caerá sobre toda la ciudad- los héroes seguían pensando alguna forma de detenerla -Acaso quieren ver como todo se deshace y la gente muere poco a poco y escuchar sus gritos de dolor? Porque si es así se los mostraré- soltó una carcajada algo macabra y mostró una sonrisa tétrica

-Por que haces esto?!- preguntó Zattana

-Oh, pero que cliché, ahora debo dar la historia de mi vida- rió Dark Snow -Yo no vengo de este mundo, yo vengo de un mundo donde todo esto es una caricatura, y genial debería decir, los amo a todos!- dijo emocionada -Y he venido con un solo propósito...

Guardó silencio, un largo silencio

-Cumplir mi sueño yaoi!- dijo decisiva señalando a Kid Flash y Robin

Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, sobre todo los señalados, quienes no entendían a que se referían, hasta que Artemis por fin, de entre todos, entendió y se sonrojó a más no poder, no creía que en su vida fuera a ver eso

La masa de nieve negra desapareció y todos quedaron extrañados

-No destruiré la ciudad, todo estará bien- todos suspiraron -con una simple condición- señaló a Kid Flash y a Robin - que ustedes dos... se besen-

-Que nosotros qué?!- dijeron en unísono

-Er... nop- dijeron Robin y Kid Flash cortantes

-Es que no lo saben? Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos! Son la pareja más hermosa que he visto! Son tan lindos! Si supieran la cantidad de fanfics y fanarts de ustedes que hay se sorprenderían- dijo totalmente emocionada y alegre

-Pero espera, que tiene que ver esto con cumplir tu sueño yaoi? Y que es yaoi?- preguntó Zatanna sin entender lo que anteriormente había dicho

-Por que no se los explica su amiguita rubia, al parecer ella sabe muy bien que es el yaoi- sonrió y apareció a lado de Artemis

Todos la voltearon a ver y Artemis estaba totalmente sonrojada al pensar en Kid Flash y Robin estando de _esa _manera

-Amor entre chicos- dijo sonrojada y dejando a los demás en shock, sobre todo a Kid Flash y Robin

-Y por eso quieres que nos besemos?- preguntó Kid Flash aún en shock

-Bueno, si no quieren no se besen, pero la ciudad- volvió a aparecer una masa de nieve negra encima de la ciudad -la ciudad será deshecha por mi nieve negra- dijo con una sonrisa tétrica

-Chicos... no creo que tengamos opción- dijo Zatanna mirando a ambos chicos

Ambos se voltearon a ver en shock y nerviosos, Kid Flash tomó a Robin del cuello y le dio un rápido beso

-Eso es todo?- preguntó con un puchero Dark Snow

-Que diablos quieres?!- exclamó Robin

-Yaoi intenso- dijo mientras una gota de sangre salía de su nariz

-WTF?!- exclamaron

-Háganlo o...- señaló la nieve

-Mierda- Kid Flash jaló a Robin y le dio un beso que duró un poco más

Superboy se quedó estático y congelado ante tal escena, Zatanna y M'gann se quedaron sin habla y con la boca abierta y Artemis cayó al suelo con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre saliendo de su nariz

Se separaron al escuchar un grito de emoción

-Estuvo genial!- grito emocionada

Los dos voltearon a donde debía estar Dark Snow y esta había desaparecido al igual que la ciudad

-Okaaay- dijo Robin

-Eso fue raro- dijo Kid Flash

-Bueno, regresemos- dijo Superboy volviendo a reaccionar, pero aún un poco perturbado, no tenía en nada en contra de los homosexuales, si no que la imagen de sus compañeros besándose, fue algo perturbadora para él

Las chicas reaccionaron y caminaron hacia la nieve dejando solos a Kid Flash y Robin, quienes una vez estando solos, soltaron unas carcajadas, definitivamente, las caras de sus compañeros no tenían precio, usarían este hecho a su favor para ciertas bromas, claro, mientras no se les pasará de la mano, pero eso es otra historia :3

* * *

**Karin: Y? Que les pareció? Mi primer historia Flashbird :3 se supone que Dark Snow soy yo, con eso de que me deje largo el pelo y que me lo pinte de blanco, llegué a mi casa y dije "Mi nombre no es Catrina ni Karin! Ahora soy Dark Snow!" a lo cual mi querida hermana menor me soltó una patada karateca voladora por robar el nombre de su propio villano, sip, Dark Snow es una creación de mi querida hermana menor, Fai :3 pero eso no es lo importante *le sueltan otra patada voladora* Y seee... nadie se lo esperaba pero... Artemis es una fujoshi! Si no como sabía sobre el yaoi, y se habría desmayado y tenido una pequeña hemorragia nasal y se habría sonrojado. Y que piensan del final? quieren otra historia que tenga que ver con el final de usar ese beso para cierta broma? Yo se que quieren ¬w¬**

**N/F: Irónico, subo un one-shot de humor y estoy escuchando "Miseinen" "Reila" y "Wakaremichi" (canciones que me sacan lo sentimental y me quitan lo ruda) de the GazettE, se las recomiendo si en algún momento quieren, no se, llorar, o se sienten tristes c: hermosas canciones :3**


End file.
